Little Apartment, I'm in Love
by Miladys
Summary: Apartment kecil dekat sekolah itu ternyata bukan apartment biasa. Dia adalah sebuah wadah dimana air mataku menetes dan senyumku mengembang lebar karena pria itu. Akakise. RnR please!


**Mana fanfic akakiseeeeeeeee :v kok sedikit sekali fanfic-nya. Selama ini aku cuma nge-stalk beberapa author akakise kaya Yoshiro Reiyu. Tapi pada akhirnya tiap minggu ga pada update jadi kayanya aku mesti ikutan kontribusi lagi..**

**Summary: Apartment kecil dekat sekolah itu ternyata bukan apartment biasa. Dia adalah sebuah wadah dimana air mataku menetes dan senyumku mengembang lebar karena pria itu. Akakise. RnR please!**

**Warning: typo.. kayanya. Aku udah coba cek tapi kalau ada yang kelewatan, maaf.. karena semua ini aku ketik di tab-ku :v trolololol.**

* * *

"Ittekimasu.."

Hm.. Sebenarnya percuma bila aku mengatakan itu setiap aku pergi ke sekolah. Karena kau tau, sebenarnya aku tinggal sendiri lo. Padahal aku masih siswa smp tahun kedua. Sebenarnya sampai tahun kemarin aku masih bersama orang tuaku. Tapi karena jarak dari rumah ke sekolah harus ganti 3 kali busway dan 2 ojek, rasanya berat sekali. Apalagi insiden waktu itu.. Waktu aku tak sengaja membuat pak Ojek ketakutan karena kami dikejar-kejar belasan wanita. Sampai-sampai pak Ojek kira aku maling jemuran. Setelah mendengarkanku, akhirnya Otou-san membiarkanku tinggal disebuah apartemen kecil minimalis dekat smpku.

Apartemenku ini memang bukan terhitung kawasan elit, namun paling tidak orang-orangnya menengah keatas. Jadi mungkin tingkat kriminalitasnya tak terlalu tinggi. Toh kalau orang lihat, pasti mereka mengira aku sudah kerja. Notabene aku tingginya mencapai 180 cm. Tapi memang aku sudah berkerja sih. Yap, alasan aku dikira maling jemuran oleh pak tukang ojek karena aku dikejar oleh fans-fansku. Perkenalkan namaku Kise Ryouta, seorang model yang sedang naik daun. Aku tak ingin sombong tapi aku punya banyak bukti kalau orang banyak mengenalku. Seperti salah satunya aku sering dibanjiri email dari fans. Sampai suatu hari ada seorang fans yang mengirimkan foto lemarinya yang berisi foto-foto dan marchendise-ku lalu dikelilingi lilin-lilin suram. Ntah itu koleksi tentang diriku atau alat santet. Semoga saja aku tidak mendengar tentang sekte Ryoutanism suatu hari nanti.

Cukup tentang diriku, mari kuceritakan sedikit tentang apartemenku yang tercinta ini. Aku tinggal di lantai 8 dan kamarku menghadap ke bagian dalam gedung apartemen. Gedung apartemenku berbentuk persegi dengan ruang kosong ditengahnya, anggap saja seperti donat berbentuk kotak. Ditengah, di lantai paling dasar, kau bisa melihat sebuah taman lengkap dengan track jogging, kolam renang dan lapangan basket. Jadi bila aku melihat dari balkonku pada hari minggu, aku bisa melihat banyak orang bersantai dan berolah raga disana. Banyak sekali orang dan tidak terlalu menarik.. Tidak.. Kecuali orang itu..

Aku melihatnya di lapangan basket itu. Dia bermain sendirian melakukan banyak trick dan shoot yang memukau. Tak hanya diriku, banyak mata yang melihat dan terpukau olehnya. Orang-orang yang berlari, perlahan berhenti dan memandangnya. Anak-anak yang ingin bermain basket pun rela menunggunya selesai hanyak untuk melihat aksinya memainkan bola orange itu. Tubuhnya tak terlalu besar, dia begitu cekatan dan gesit. Akurasinya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatianku.. Merah pekat rambut itu memukau, mata dwi warna itu menghipnotis, senyum penuh kenikmatan kemenangan itu membuatku tercekat.

... Ah, Aku jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

Okeeeee! Kise Ryouta Love project X dimulai!

... Ah bukan, itu bukan project pembuatan Gundam atau project boyband yang warna warni itu. Tapi ini adalah project bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian pria berambut merah misterius itu. Mungkin seharusnya notice me senpai project? Ah sudahlah, nama tak penting, yang penting aksi.

Untuk masalah menarik perhatian, apalagi perhatian yang tak perlu, aku lah jagonya! No no, lagi-lagi bukannya mau sombong. Tapi buktinya jelas banyak. Jangankan tante-tante genit tetangga sebelah, nenek dari lantai 28 saja rela dateng ke kamarku untuk berbagi makanan. Di bus way jaman dulu juga sama saja. Pernah ada bapak-bapak gembul melototin pahaku seperti paha ayam crispy siap dimakan. No. Sebelum kalian mikir aneh-aneh, aku tak pakai celana pendek atau rok. Celana panjang normal, ok?

Daripada ngelantur kemana-mana, mari dengarkan rencanaku. Karena aku pengamat (read: bukan stalker) yang baik dan benar, selama beberapa minggu aku mencatat jadwal olah raganya. Di pagi hari sekitar jam 7, sebelum bermain basket, dia mulai dengan berlari terlebih dahulu. Dia menggunakan track jogging selama sekitar 20 menit. Yap, ini kesempatanku.

Aku mandi pagi dengan bersih walaupun aku tahu bakal keringatan lagi. Tapi aku tak peduli karena niatan pertamaku untuk pdkt, bukan jogging di pagi hari. Lalu aku pakai deodorant dan nge-style rambutku dengan gaya serasa mau berjalan di red carpet.

Kalian bisa menebak apa yang mau kulakukan? Yap, aku akan berlari jogging bersamaan dengan jadwal jogging-nya. Saat berlari, aku harap aku bisa mendekatinya dan berbicara dengannya. Urat malu? Apa itu? Nama jeroan di dalam gulai? Masa bodo dengan urat malu, yang penting kenalan!

Aku bersembunyi di balik pot besar di pojok area olah raga. Tak peduli dilihat orang, aku menunggu pria berambut merah itu. Setelah kira-kira setengah jam, aku bisa melihatnya masuk ke area jogging track. Dengan napsu, aku berlari mengikutinya.

Awalnya aku tak berlari sejajar dengannya. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang biar terkesan tidak mencurigakan (walau sudah sangat mencurigakan). Aku mengikutinya layaknya anak anjing berlari bersama tuannya. Tapi tak apa. Anak anjing itu makhluk yang manis.

Setelah merasa cukup lama mengikutinya, aku pun mulai berlari mendekatinya dan sejajar dengannya. Aku melirik dirinya. Apakah normal seseorang mempunyai mata yang begitu memikat seperti itu? Jantungku berdegup kencang saat bingung memikirkan bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan. Akhurnya aku mempunyai ide cermerlang.

"Ehem.." Aku berdehem mencoba manarik perhatiannya sambil berlari.

Acuh.

"eheeem.."

Bergeming.

"Eheeeeeeemmmmm..."

Tak bereaksi.

"Uhuk! Ohok! Ohok!"

"Kise-san sedang batuk?"

Bukannya si pria misterius yang bereaksi, ternyata malah fans yang berbicara kepadaku! Dia kira aku batuk, padahal aku sedang mencari perhatian pria itu. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang dan jantungku mencelos kejurang. Ternyata sudah ada segerombolan wanita di belakangku! Tanpa kusadari, saat aku mengikuti (read: bukan penguntit) pria itu, wanita-wanita ini juga mengikutiku! Astaga... Serasa rombongan anak bebek dengan pria itu sebagai induknya.

Saat aku mencoba melarikan diri dari para singa betina, aku bisa melihat pria itu dari kejauhan sedang melepaskan earphone yang dari tadi terpasaang di telinganya.

Kampuretto.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun yang pertama kegagalan total, yang namanya Kise Ryouta pasti pantang menyerah! Kalau pertemuan 'tak disengaja gagal', ketemunya di sengaja aja.

Kau tau? Biasanya bila seseorang pindah ke suatu tempat, mereka akan memberikan hadiah kecil atau makanan ke tetangga sebagai tanda perkenalan. Mengertikan maksudku tuan dan nona? Aku akan membawakan makanan ke pria itu sebagai alasan tanda perkenalan. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah pindah dari 3 bulan yang lalu sih.. Modus? Ah bukan.. Aku tidak modus kok.. Hanya etikat baik antar tetangga. Kan manusia itu makhluk sosial.. Tambah 'teman' tak masalah kan~

Oke, itu modus. Tapi masa bodoh.

Setelah berhasil diam-diam membeli buku femina dan kartini layaknya ninja (harga diri bro, masa cowo beli majalah ibu-ibu), aku mencoba membuat cookie rasa kopi yang banyak. Pria ini pembawaannya tenang, kalem dan serius. Jadi aku tak bisa membayangkannya minum strawberry milkshake atau yang manis-manis. Jadi kuputuskan cookie-ku rasa kopi. Lalu kenapa cookie? Well ceritanya aku mau buat banyak cookie lalu dibungkus dengan plastik kecil laluku kumpulkan pada disebuah keranjang. Mungkin seperti little red riding hood yang membawa keranjang untuk neneknya ya? Tapi bedanya aku pria dengan beda tinggi mungkin 70 cm dan tak akan ada serigala dijalan kan?

...

Ah aku salah..

Sabtu ini adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu. Aku tau dia juga masih sekolah dan aku yakin dia libur, begitu juga diriku. Aku juga tak pernah melihat dia olah raga pada hari sabtu, jadi kurasa dia dirumah. Lagi-lagi aku bersiap dan berdandan ala mau ke kondangan dan menyiapkan keranjang kue ku. Don't judge me, this is still manly ok?

Begitu aku keluar, aku langsung di hadang tante genit tetangga sebelah. Dandanannya cocok kalau mau manggung nyanyi dangdut di kondangan. Mungkin sebaiknya kita ke kondangan bareng. Tapi tidak, dia mau yang lain.

"Eh ada Kise-kun.." Badannya menggeliat. Mungkin dia ngerasa seksi, tapi aku seperti melihat belut.

"Ah tante, selamat siang.." Aku tersenyum sopan. Padahal aku keringat dingin mau kabur dari pedobear betina ini.

"Aduh rapi banget, mau kemana..?"

Shi-... Yah mau ngomong apa ni.. Jujur aja kali ya? Berkurang satu ga apalah.. Biar gak modus-modus banget cuma ngasi cookie ini ke pria itu. "Ini tante.. Untuk tanda perkenalan.. Akhirnya saya baru ada waktu untuk ke tetangga sekarang.." Akupun memberi sebungkus cookie itu. Teriakan girangnya pun menggelegar setelah kuberitahu kalau cookie ini buatanku sendiri. Saat si tante memuja-muja cookie-nya, aku gunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

Dari buku kumpulan data si pria x (sebut saja mawar), aku tau dia tinggal di lantai 12 kamar 12-A dan... Pupuslah harapanku karena setiap naik ke lantai atas, cookie-ku berkurang tiga bungkus. Aku tak tau bagaimana bisa, tapi anehnya setiap 5 menit, ada ibu-ibu atau remaja yang menghadangku. Seakan mereka tau aku membawa cookie untuk 'dibagikan'. Jangan bilang mereka mempunyai jaringan gelap di apartement ini.

Belum sampai lantai 12, habislah cookie-ku.

... Dan aku tinggal merana bersama dapurku yang putih kencling karena tepung.

.

.

.

.

Oke, kalau modus dengan cookie gagal, kita modus pakai cara lain.

Kalau misal orang bawa banyak barang apalagi jatuh, pasti ditolong kan? Masa sih dia berhati dingin dan membiarkan seorang tetangga kesusahan? Aku tau ini modus super modus. Tapi aku bakal lakuin apa aja buat kenalan sama kamu.. Iya kamu..

Biasanya setelah photo session, semua baju dari sponsor dibawa pulang oleh menejerku karena aku sudah menyimpan terlalu banyak baju. Namun spesial untuk hari ini, aku membawa semua baju-baju itu.

Total ada lima tas ditanganku. Walaupun kesannya enteng, tapi tetap saja terlalu banyak untuk dibawa. Aku sudah kesulitan membawa semua barang ini transportasi umum. Semoga knight in shining armor-ku akan datang dan membebaskanku dari jeratan monster tas ini.

Karena aku niat dari hati yang paling dalam untuk modus, aku menunggunya pulang dari sekolah di lobby. Akhirnya sore menjelang dan aku bisa melihat warna merah rambut pria itu dari kejauhan. Segera aku bersembunyi agar saat aku muncul, aku terlihat alami seperti baru masuk lobby.

Setelah aku merasa pria itu mendekati tanda x imajiner di otakku, aku pun keluar dan segera melancarkan aksi modusku.

'Tak sengaja' kujatuhkan tas-tas itu, "Aduh! Yah jatuh..."

Modus abis..

Segera aku merasa ada orang menghampiriku dari belakang. Aku sudah berbunga-bunga tak karuan. Tapi saat aku lihat ke belakang..

Tante-tante ala kondangan si tentanggaku itu dan selusin wanita sudah berjajar di belakangku.

"Kise-kun! Sini aku bantu!" Mereka koor berjamah.

Saat aku lihat pria itu dari dalam lautan wanita, aku bisa lihat ternyata tadi dia sedang mendapat telephone.

Malamnya pun aku mengumpat habis-habisan.

Terong sialan!

.

.

.

.

Harus kuakui beberapa minggu ini adalah kegagalan yang sangat menggelikan. Selama ini aku selalu senang melihat fansku, tapi ternyata fans-fansku sendiri yang menjadi penghalang seperti senjata makan tuan.

Kesal dan emosi. Itulah perasaan yang menggerogoti hatiku. Orang bilang jodoh itu tak kemana, tapi kalau seperti ini namanya jodohku kemana-mana!

Atau dia bukanlah jodohku...?

Tidak, aku tidak terima itu. Sebut saja aku keras kepala, tapi kalau pihak yang bersangkutan belum bilang "tidak" atau "aku menolak" berarti perjuanganku belum selesai!

... Fine, tak ada modus-modusan lagi. I will be a man and face him!

Akupun berjalan pergi dan tidak bersiap-siap lagi. Aku tak peduli. Aku akan berkenalan dengannya tanpa basa-basi. Menunggu lift serasa berjam-jam, padahal tinggal menunggu naik dua lantai ke lantaiku. Begitu masuk lift aku membiarkan pekik senang dari beberapa wanita disana. Biasanya aku membalas senyum atau sebagainya, tapi kali ini aku diam dan bergeming. Pikiranku ada di lantai 12 kamar A.. Pria itu.. bagaimana kau bisa menjeratku..

Mungkin ini terlihat aneh bagi banyak orang. Bagaimana tidak? Kau jatuh cinta karena hanya melihat seorang pria beraksi dibawah ring basket dan posisimu 4 lantai diatasnya. Tapi sepertinya malaikat cupid sedang bercanda padaku, atau panahnya nyasar ke hatiku. Aku jatuh cinta telak pada pria itu. Sekuat apapun aku menolak, sekuat apapun aku memalingkan hati dari rasa itu, aku tak sanggup. Maka biarkan aku dipermainkan oleh panah cupid itu.

Dipermainkan..Tak hanya oleh sang cupid.. Namun juga dewi fortuna. Bagaimana tidak? Belum sempat mengetuk pintu kamar pria itu, pintunya telah terbuka..

... Dan semua isinya kosong.

Kamar itu kosong. Bersih. Kecuali dengan beberapa furniture kecil di dapur dan sebuah bola basket yang sudah tua dan usang, sepertinya tak bisa digunakan lagi.

Dia pergi?

Dengan panik aku melihat pintu kamar dan berkali-kali memastikan ini nomor kamar yang tepat. Kamar ini kamar pria itu! Tapi mengapa tak berpenghuni? Baru seminggu yang lalu aku melihat dia! Apa mungkin...

Segera aku menggerakan langkah kakiku dengan cepat kembali ke lift. Tanpa sadar aku memukul putus asa tombol L1 dimana tempat resepsionis berada. Untung tak ada orang dilift. Karena bila ada, mereka pasti menanyakan mengapa wajahku bergitu linglung dan tertekan.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, aku segera pergi ke meja resepsionis dan menanyakan penghuni kamar 12A. Seharusnya, data pribadi penghuni tidak bisa di sebar luaskan, tapi mungkin penjaga resepsionis itu iba melihat raut wajahku dan akhirnya dia berkata,

"Penghuninya telah keluar dari apartemen 3 hari yang lalu.."

.

.

.

.

Semenjak saat itu, hidupku terasa begitu hambar. Aku merasa konyol dan bodoh. Berbulan-bulan perjuanganku telah sia-sia karena kebodohanku sendiri. Sekarang sekolah terasa biasa saja, modelling-pun tak semenarik dulu.

Dihari aku tau dia telah keluar dari apartemen, aku berusaha menanyakan ciri khas pemiliknya dan deskripsinya sama dengan deskripsi pria itu. Dia benar-benar pergi. Waktu aku tanya namanya, si resepsionis berkata dia tidak bisa menjawab sejauh itu. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan menghabiskan malamku waktu itu dalam gelap.

Aku berusaha untuk menghentikan diriku untuk tenggelam dalam perasaan kalut ini. Apa pentingnya memikirkan pria yang bahkan tak kau kenal? Ah, mungkin penting.. Karena aku menyukainya.

Tapi seharusnya itu bukan alasan aku untuk jadi masa bodoh dengan banyak hal. Seperti contohnya, aku mulai mengurangi jadwal photos session. Akhirnya aku jadi punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal yang tak penting. Seperti sore ini, aku berjalan mengitari sekolah dan memperhatikan club-club olah raga yang sedang berlatih. Sampai akhirnya... Ada bola basket terlempar ke kepalaku.

"Aduh!" Erangku lirih. Mungkin bola basket itu ringan, tapi bila dilempar tetap sakit lo.

"Hy! Sorry kamu gak apa?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sempat menunduk. Kulihat seorang pria jangkung berkulit tan tersenyum maaf kepadaku. Aku berusaha tersenyum kepadanya, "Ah.. Tak apa.."

Aku melempar bola itu kembali kepadanya dan dia menangkapnya dengan mudah. Kukira dia akan segera kembali ke gym, namun tidak, dia menghabiskan satu menit penuh untuk memperhatikan tubuhku. Refleks aku gugup dihadapannya, "Ano.. Ada yang salah ssu?"

Dia berdehem sedikit lalu memandangku, " hm... Posturmu bagus. Mau ikut basket?"

Well.. Why not?

.

.

.

.

Walaupun basket mengingatkanku dengan pria itu, aku tetap ingin mencobanya. Dari awal aku memang sudah tertarik dengan basket dan juga olah raga ini adalah satu-satunya yang belum pernah aku coba. Karena anggota first string-nya sendiri yang mengundangku, kurasa ini bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk dicoba?

Begitu masuk, aku masih digolongkan newbie. Baru kuketahui, team basket di sekolah ini memiliki banyak string dan harus melewati tahap-tahap ujian untuk menjadi first string atau pemain inti. Team Teikou memang terkenal kuat! Somehow, basket ini membuatku fokus dengannya sehingga kesedihanku tentang pria itu perlahan terkikis. Diriku begitu fokus sampai-sampai dalam sekejap aku telah masuk first string.

Hari pertama aku menjadi first string, aku langsung di sambut menejernya yang begitu cantik. Aku nyaris berpikir dia adalah kolegaku di dunia model. Namun tidak, Momoicchi adalah menejer super yang brilliant dan kurasa itu lebih cocok dengannya. Lalu aku bertemu pria tan yang melemparku dengan bola waktu itu dan kuketahui namanya Aominecchi. Begitu aku masuk gym, aku disuguhi dunk luar biasa darinya. Sial, dia pamer ke aku. Awas saja nanti aku bisa lebih keren darinya. Lalu aku bertemu Murasakicchi dan wakil kapten Midorimacchi. Kurokocchi juga datang menyapaku dan mengenalkan diri sebagai pembimbingku selama aku masa orientasi di string baru.

"Kise-kun, sebaiknya kau bertemu kapten sekarang."

"Kapten? Baik Momoicchi, dimana dia sekarang?" Aku memberi senyuman sejuta watt karena kelewat semangat dengan suasana baru ini. Ahh.. Aku ingin cepat-cepat main!

"Kurasa dia ada di ruang kapten, Kise-kun."

Aku mengangguk dan segera melangkah menuju ruangan yang disebutkan. Seperti apa ya kaptennya? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Karena dia kapten, mungkin dia super gahar dan manly? Notabene kapten itu pemimpin dan superior. Mungkin dia lebih besar daripada Murasakicchi?

Oh betapa salahnya aku..

Ketika aku mengetuk dan membuka pintu ebony itu, aku bisa melihat sebuah punggung yang terbentuk namun ukurannya jauh daripada Murasakicchi. Namun yang lebih penting, rambut itu.. Rambut merah menyala itu..

Menyadari kehadiranku, pria itu membalikan badan dan menghadapku. Seketika aku tercekat. Iris dwi warna itu.. Iris dwi warna yang menghipnotis sekaligus meretakan hatiku hingga hancur berkeping-keping..

"Aku kapten tim basket Teikou, Akashi Seijuro."

Dia berjalan mendekat dengan langkah tegas dan sempurna. Setiap langkahnya membuatku hampir menahan nafas. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan wibawa membuatku gugup terbata-bata. Terlebih lagi karena mungkin pria ini.. "N-namaku..."

"Kise Ryouta. Aku tau." Dia berhenti sejenak sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Semenjak berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Lagi-lagi aku tercekat. Begaimana bisa? Jadi jangan-jangan.. Pria ini benar-benar..?

"Jangan bilang kalau kau.."

"... Tinggal di apartemen Suzuran kamar 12A? Ya aku pernah tinggal disana."

Dadaku sesak, mataku panas. Sekarang perasaanku campur aduk antara frustasi, bahagia, kecewa, dan lega. Dewi fortuna memang bermain denganku. Pria yang benar-benar dia sukai itu ternyata satu sekolah dengannya. Dia benar-benar tertelan ironi sekarang.

"Apa kau tau kalau aku juga tinggal di apartemen itu ssu..?"

Dia menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Aku tahu..." Lalu perlahan mendekat dan lebih dekat lagi sampai jarak diantara mereka pendek. "Kamar 4A. Kamar dimana tinggalnya stalker-ku yang manis."

Wwwwhat? Dia tau?! Dia tau selama ini modus ke dia?! Dia tau kalau selama ini aku selalu mengikuti dan memperhatikannya?! Oh ya tuhan.. Aku malu sekali.. Rasanya sebulir air mata mengancam mau jatuh dari mataku karena malu dan frustasi!

Tanpa sadar aku menutup mukaku yang merah. Perlahan dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menariknya hingga dia bisa melihat wajahku yang seperti kepiting rebus. "Nah Ryouta, kau sudah bertemu denganku sekarang. Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Eh? Eh? Eh?! Kesempatan! diambil? Tidak? Diambil? Ah! Sudahlah! Aku tak mau mengulangi kesalahan lagi! "Akashicchimaukahkaujalandenganku?!"

Yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam dan menaikan satu alis. "Tolong gunakan bahasa manusia."

Ah bodohnya.. Aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan dan menbuang banyak kesempatan di masa lalu. Aku tak bisa menghancurkan yang ini.

Perlahan aku menarik nafas untuk menenangkanku. Dengan senyuman hangat dan paling tulus, aku menjawab, "Aku menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama, jadi… ng.. mau jalan denganku?"

.. Dan sebuah senyuman menjawab pertanyaanku.

* * *

**Yehhe :v**


End file.
